


Love Me Dead

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kidnapped! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Delusions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Feels, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony has been locked up in Loki's basement for... too long. His ex had gone off the deep end and here he was. A prisoner. He had hoped Loki's feelings would start to fade, hoping he would see sense, but his emotions only seemed to grow stronger.-A continuation of my other fic, "Stuck On You". TW for noncon themes, delusions, and hints at eating disorders if you squint.





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I know i've been gone forever.... kill me. I started college in August and last semester was a fucking Shit Storm. Was not expecting that but I'm doing pretty okay!!! The second semester just started and I'm doing better, although I keep going between having way too much time on my hands and no time at all. Has not been good for my creative outlets lmao. But I hope you guys enjoy!!!!

How long had it been? It felt like two weeks. It could have been more. It could have been less. It was a lifetime, in all honesty.

There were no windows. No clocks. The door was always locked.

Tony used to have a plan. He had no idea what it was, nor how the hell he forgot it. It wasn’t like him. Tony had been held captive for longer periods of time. He had escaped. Now… what was the point?

He didn’t try to escape. There was nothing in the room that he could use, other than the cabinet doors. Those were no help. His hands had been tied at all times except when he had ate and bathed. His wrists were chafed and he was sure they had been bleeding at some point, but it’s not like he could look see.

He had to shut down. That was the only way to put it.

Like now. He didn’t feel. He  _ tried  _ not to feel.

“Stop.” Tony muttered, trying again to move away from the figure in front of him. He pushed his abdomen up, trying to throw the weight off. But there were hands on his hips, pushing him back down.

Loki leaned more of his weight into Tony, pinning him down. Thin fingers reached for the buttons of his jeans, his filthy, 14 day old jeans. They come undone with a simple twist, the zipper yanked down right after.

There was a hand on his cock and Tony couldn’t pull away. He bucked his hips again to no avail. Loki growled.

“Quit squirming, Anthony,” He bit out. He shoved Tony’s jeans to his knees, the dry hand on his cock pulling at him roughly, trying to stiffen him up. Tony hissed.

“I don’t- Loki, I don’t want this. Stop.” He tried to sound monotone, empty, but his voice wavered.  _ Fuck. _  Tony’s fingers played behind his back, picking at his bindings. The cord didn’t budge. It never does.

And despite himself trying to stay detached, despite his situation, Tony was getting hard. Because Loki was familiar, as much as Tony might not want him. His scent, his weight, his touch was familiar and Loki was  _ right fucking here _ .

“There we are. See? Stop lying to yourself, Anthony. You want this just as much as I do.” Loki smiled. He pushed off of the body below him. Dark pants were thrown to the side like filth and he was right back in place.

Loki’s hand was shining with lube. He stared at Tony, reaching behind himself and pushing his fingers in. Tony blinked slowly, fighting the heat that was spreading across his face. He fought not to move. Loki’s head fell back. His hair curled over his shoulders, down his back. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as he rocked into his own hand. Tony did nothing but watch.

And then the hand was on his cock again. His hips seemed to both move towards the touch and away. Tony let out a low whimper. “Loki, please―”

His captor raised his hips, positioning Tony’s cock just so before lowering himself. Another sound escaped him, jaw clenching. He tried to stuff his feelings down, he tried to retreat into himself. But he couldn’t, not with the familiar heat hugging his cock. Loki’s scent was wafting towards him in waves as the other started to move, setting a slow pace. His eyes were boring into Tony’s own.

Tony gulped. He turned his head to the side, fixating on the drab couch next to him. The tightness swallowed him deep and slipped away again. Warm skin met his own. Tony bit his lip as Loki sank all the way down. He let out another small groan. Loki laughed.

Bracing his hands on either side of Tony’s face, he began to move faster. “See Tony? You do want this. Don’t deny it.”

Loki pushed himself farther up, letting himself drop back down with a violent snap. The captive tried to close his eyes, tried to tilt his head farther away. He  _ didn’t _  want this, he  _ did not _  like it. Fingers gripped his chin, squeezing hard, forcing him to look up. Forcing him to look at Loki.

The black sweater hanging from his thin frame shifted with his movements; he was even skinnier than Tony had last seen. Forcing him to see the bright flush against sharp cheeks and the fluttering of sunken, red-rimmed eyes. The forced, pleading smile on that sickly pale face. Such a pretty face. Almost. Framed with messy, dark hair. Loki let go.

“You want to fuck me. Just like before. You want to feel yourself inside me, hot with pleasure until you can’t contain yourself and spill inside me.” His hips ground into Tony’s own, ever harder, ever faster. Tony squirmed.

“Loki…” He said. His voice was barely louder than a whisper. He had to push the next words out, “Stop… please.” The other snarled. His grabbed at Tony’s neck, squeezing and watching Tony’s face darken, watched his mouth work as he tried to breathe. Tony’s eyes widened, yanking against his bonds.

_ Loki, stop. Stop. Don’t do this. Don’t choke me; don’t  _ kill  _ me. _

“Yes, I’m right. Look. All flush for me. You want to be close to me again, don’t you? You keep lying to yourself, pushing yourself away from me. But you _  don’t have to _ .” Loki gasped. He jolted as Tony’s cock hit his prostate. His walls tightened and Tony made a strangled sound.

“Yes. You love this. Say it, Anthony. Say you love it.” Tony stayed silent. Loki grabbed his shoulders, yanking Tony upwards. He shoved back down, the other’s head hitting the floor with a crack. “Say it, say you love it when you fuck me. You love me riding you.”

Loki grit his teeth, slamming his hips down faster, angling himself just right so Tony hit his sweet spot every time. His hands squeezed harder. “Say it, my love. Damn you, say it! Say you love me!” The grip eased just slightly and Tony gulped for air. He bucked, he thrashed, he tried to kick, and he gasped and gasped and gasped.

“Say you love me! Say it! Say it Anthony!” Loki started to shout. Louder. He was crying, his sobs catching with each thrust. “You love me! You do!” He gave a manic, tear streaked smile, watching Tony struggle under his weight. His speech was breathy and high with desperation. “Say it. Say that you love me, just  _ SAY IT, GOD DAMN YOU, TONY! _ ”

And with that, Loki tensed. He bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood as he stifled his cry. His cock spattered over Tony’s stomach, pearly stripes marring his chest. His captor sat for a moment, still as he panted and stared at Tony. He swiped his fingers across the other’s chest and smeared his seed.

The captive stared at the ceiling, gasping quietly and trying to ignore the rattling feeling of his throat. It felt impossible to catch his breath. He could still feel Loki’s hands around his throat. He tried to ignore the heat still around his dick, the weight on top of him. He tried to ignore the shaking, both his own and the other man’s. He didn’t dare look at Loki.

Loki lifted himself off Tony with slow movements, rising to his feet as the other remained on the floor. Tony couldn’t move. Not because he was bound but simply because he didn’t trust himself to. What would he do? Run? Fight? Pass out, most likely.

Loki’s sweater was long enough to cover himself up. He sighed. “Is it that hard to say three words?” He was acting like he was the victim. If Tony had been more himself, he would have scoffed. Unkempt hair fell in Loki’s face. He brushed it away, rubbing tears away in the process. “I know you can, Tony. And I know you do. You love me. So why won’t you say it?”

Toxic green eyes glanced down at his lover’s own neglected cock. It lay hard against his belly, sleek and straining for release. Not that Tony was begging for it… No, he was quite happy that Loki was finished. “I have to go. I’m supposed to meet Thor later.” He said it like this was normal. He didn’t bother grabbing his pants, instead padding over to the door in his loose sweater. A bony shoulder peaked out as the collar fell.

Tony turned away, shifting so he wasn’t lying on his hands. His eyes unfocussed, the cream carpet and walls blending into one. He could hear the door behind him open.

“I’ll be back. I love you, Tony.” Loki said.

He didn't get a response.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no loki bb what are you doingggggg  
> anyway! hope you enjoyed. let me know what you thought and what you'd like to read next!!!


End file.
